


Baths

by realiankun



Category: Star Ocean, Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, M/M, Self Harm, Suicidal Ideation, Work In Progress, someone cure my depressed baby of his mental illness he is Suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realiankun/pseuds/realiankun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In my time of need, he is the only one who can save me. But no matter what, no one cares. Neither do I."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baths

**Author's Note:**

> basically im having a mid life crisis about my otp so im trying to see if they really are meant for each other by putting them in comforting situations  
> and this is not finished at all, i just wanted to share it
> 
> if you need reference for what these guys look like in my au head over to http://realianbrain.tumblr.com/tagged/modern+au

 

 

_He doesn't love you._

_He doesn't care._

_He's angry at you._

_He doesn't care about you._

\----------

 

 

I could feel my skin rubbing and sticking against the sides of the bathtub as my mind drifted in and out of consciousness. I couldn't deny it anymore. I wanted to die. I have wanted to die too many times lately. It would be so easy too... like this.

 

Albel lifted his arm from the warm milky water and examined the lines on the palm of his left hand. In the dim lighting he could still make out the particular marks and scars the accident left him. As droplets of water trickled down his wrist he could feel his head cloud with negative thoughts. He could barely feel anything. The only thing he felt was the knife in his chest as he sat in deafening silence.

 


End file.
